Talk:Western Heartlands
Old Wikipedia data * Because it would too much work for me alone; * Because I worked so much on the Wikipedia entries; * Because I believe my intense researches are still of use (especially the labourously collected external links); * Because I do not know enough of the forgottenrealms Wikia lore to dare or wish to intervene directly anymore, I just paste in the permalink of what I believe to be most exhaustive Wikipedia entry on the topic: Most complete permalink for Western Heartlands (starting point: Geographical index of Toril on 18th of March 2007) Could some kind soul take care of extracting the data somewhere it would not be deleted again because of “lack of notability”? Note that a lot of content may be duplicate and also has to be rewritten. Some link shouls also be checked (think archive.org] if nothing else), Wizards of the Coast not being that serious with permanency of data. David Latapie (✒ | ) 02:29, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Triel or Tierl? I saw the city of Tierl that joined Elturgard and so on in this page. But aren't we talking about Triel? Perhaps the name should be corrected? Lorthirk 07:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) : You're correct, it should be Triel, at least according to the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised) (I couldn't find mention of either Tierl or Triel in the 3rd edition or 4th edition campaign guides/settings. I'll go and edit the article now. : Please remember to sign your forum posts with four tildes (~~~~). Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 21:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I appended the sign, thanks for the tip :) Lorthirk 07:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sword Coast vs. Western Heartlands Hmmm... I know there is probably another post about this... but the borders between the Sword Coast and Western Heartlands seem very small... I wonder... should I just include both areas for those places which are in dispute, such as Soubar... or should the wiki make a distinction between the areas... any thoughts? Darkwynters (talk) 22:57, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, this whole sword coast and western heartlands thing seems tricky. The borders are kind of thin, but to me, it is just not organised well. Let me explain. In Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition, geography is divided and further described in regions (decribing in a fictional column, going from North to South): *Sword Coast North {North, not south or whole} (from Icewind Dale to Luskan, down till Neverwinter Wood and Mere of Dead Men ). *Waterdeep (thus the surrounding region from Sword Mountains to Ardeep Forest) *Western Heartlands (from Lizard Marsh to Beregost just before the northern reaches of the Cloud Peaks) . So what is a problem at first glance? Check Sword Coast North's second paragraph. {It writes:"As such, the metropolises of Waterdeep and Baldur's Gate are not to be counted as part of the '''Sword Coast', instead Baldur's Gate lies in the Western Heartlands, while Waterdeep is highly independent."'' WRONG!} As i saw you had mentioned in a edit summary, Sword Coast consists from at least Sword Coast North, Waterdeep AND Baldur's Gate. (Still don't know for sure if a small column from Amn, Tethyr and Calimshan regions are considered part of Sword Coast, but I do believe so. Why? Because [[Sword Coast| Sword Coast]], by definition, is the coast that fronts the [[Sea of Swords| Sea of Swords]]). So, Sword Coast North is a subdivision of Sword Coast! Now, talking about Soubar, if you take a look at a map for Political Boundaries in 1372 DR , which is quite different from that in 1373 DR in this region! , you will notice that Sword Coast's highlighted area contains the areas from Baldur's Gate to those just before Boareskyr Bridge (The river is probably a border there, but illustrationists wanted the river to be visible), the Trollclaws, the areas just before the Wood of Sharp Teeth, till Nashkel and the feet of the Cloud Peaks. So, not Soubar. As for Baldur's Gate. I think is in both two regions. It's as Athkatla is in Amn, but also in Sword Coast. It is even like if Sword Coast North had a name like Neverwinterland and those Neverwinter - Luskan area were also part of Sword Coast. ''--Jandor (talk) 08:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC)'' Jandor, Wow... excellent work... hmmm... I wonder what the admins think, like User:Cronje... I just want to be certain of the borders before I go "organization" crazy :) Darkwynters (talk) 17:17, September 6, 2012 (UTC) : Though it's not official policy, I think Category:Articles with conflicting information applies (not to mention it was created by Fw190a8). Here is the relevant quote from that page: Where possible, a resolution for this conflict is given in the article itself. The article will usually contain a "Discrepancy" section or something similar, to make it easy to locate this information. If different sources conflict about the border, we should use the latest-published source as the true canon and create a "Discrepancy" section within the individual articles. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 20:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, so I guess that means the Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide overshadows the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition sourcebook... hmmm... or add a Discrepancy section and use both areas... for example, Baldur's Gate could be located in the Western Heartlands based on the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition, but in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 2nd edition (revised) , it is in the Sword Coast... so should the Baldur's Gate page be in both categories... or only in the more recent one and then the Discrepancy section states it was in the Sword Coast region in the 2nd edition. Thoughts? Darkwynters (talk) 22:43, September 6, 2012 (UTC) : I would put it in both categories, as both say something different. Since the wiki is slowly being removed from the timeline, and since it was part of area A in time X and area B in time Y, we can say that it was in both areas at some point in history, and so belongs in both categories. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 22:48, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Regions are often overlapping and ambiguous, even in the real world. For example, is Turkey in Europe or in Asia? Suffice it to say, it is in both. ➳Quin 19:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) References